


The Curse

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Creatures, Phoenixes, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers, Unicorns, Wizardess Heart AU, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo are doing something they shouldn't - they shouldn't, unless they have a good reason to.





	

Bokuto and Kuroo had been studying magic at Gedonelune Academy for three years already, when they learnt about _it_. Knowing Bokuto’s twenty-third birthday was drawing closer decided them. Kuroo was training to specialize in Healing, while Bokuto studied to be a Tamer. That meant they no longer had classes together, but they shared their dorm room, and, well. They were _together_. They found a way to spend time together, either studying dutifully or playing Ladilz with younger students. Sometimes they played pranks – not too often, because Prefect Klaus, “the Emperor” as everyone called him, was very strict – but it was never mean. The young wizards and witches were all different in skills and backgrounds, it wasn’t hard to fit in.

Now, what they were about to do wasn’t as innocent as a prank, no. Nor like being five minutes late for curfew because they didn’t see time pass as they made out in the greenhouse. It was a serious, grave crime. No one was allowed in the East Forest, though many tried, but the East Forest was only a _mean_. Not the end. Of course it was to protect the Dragon of Time and the Tower of Sorrow, which protected Gedonelune, but they had no interest in that. Their magic wasn’t powerful enough to defeat the Three Mages or the Dragon’s.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked as he put on his coat.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo nodded, his wand in hand.

He whispered the spell and they floated down the balcony, to the grounds of the Academy. Looking around briefly, they dashed towards the forest: it was, as usual, clad in its charms and spells, gloomy and quite creepy. No one sane would come in here. It didn’t just _look_ dangerous, it was too. Many dangerous magical beings dwelt in there, protecting the Tower of Sorrow. Bokuto squeezed Kuroo’s hand before they entered the forest. They would have to go deep into the forest, if the rumours they had heard in town were true.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry”, Bokuto said.

Kuroo looked at him for a few seconds: Bokuto was strong. Very strong. Surely they could overcome this together. He whispered another spell and the tip of his wand lit up, giving them some light to walk through the forest that seemed to close and tighten around them. A first growl startled them.

“Hellhounds”, Bokuto said. “Nasty stuff. We’d better hurry up.”

They quickened their pace, attentive to any ominous feeling that would indicate they were heading to the right direction.

“This way”, Kuroo said, feeling his skin prickling.

That was when they found themselves facing a ghoul. Bad stuff, Kuroo thought. They weren’t supposed to exist.

“Wood”, Bokuto murmured, “they are weak to wood.”

There was no spell to fight off ghouls, they’d have to improvise. Kuroo squared his shoulders. They had been training for that the past few weeks, surely he could…

_“Axis silva!”_ he yelled, pouring his magic in his wand.

He hadn’t meant the spell to be this violent, but mere seconds later, the ghoul was no more, and the forest looked like it had gone through a violent storm of razor blades.

“Quies!” Bokuto said when he realized Kuroo was stunned by his own doing. “We have to go on”, he said, grabbing Kuroo’s hand.

They were very deep in the forest now, avoiding mythical beasts when they could – fighting them when they couldn’t, and they were both exhausted. Dawn would come soon, but they would no longer be there to see it if they didn’t-

“So there are people foolish enough to come to me through this forest”, a deep voice said. “Are you not afraid, mortals, or is there something stronger for you to go on?”

Kuroo nudged Bokuto forward. Bokuto gulped, stepped forward and put down a knee, head bent in respect.

“I come to you with fear and respect”, he said, “ô Grand Phoenix!”  
“You reek of Dark Magic”, the Phoenix chuckled grimly, “what is your curse, boy? What grave offense did you commit, that such a powerful spell was put on you?”

Bokuto rose his head to look at the Phoenix.

“My offense is but the mistake of a child”, he answered. “I sought out a unicorn to ride on its back. And I managed to do so.”

The Phoenix made a noise of acknowledgement – Unicorns were powerful, pure beings, and very proud. That a male child could be cunning, determined and _powerful_ enough to ride one of them was unthinkable.

“And so the Unicorn cursed you”, the Phoenix said.  
“Yes”, Bokuto answered, and his voice shook. “In his anger, he put a disproportionate spell on me. He sealed off my magic”, he said, “only leaving to me but a sliver of my ability.”  
“You can live without your magic”, the Phoenix said. “What is the real reason for your presence here?”  
“My life”, Bokuto answered, and his voice was shaking. “He fated me to die at sundown on my twenty-third birthday.”

The Phoenix cawed, startling them, and turned its head to look at Kuroo.

“This curse is a very powerful one”, the Phoenix stated. “Even a being as powerful as I cannot defeat it entirely. And I am not inclined to do so either.” The red glowing eyes seemed to be staring into Kuroo’s soul. “But you, mortal, who accompanied the cursed boy this far”, the Phoenix said, “what are you willing to surrender for his life?”  
“Anything”, Kuroo immediately answered.  
“Your magic?”  
“Kuroo, no, don’t do that!” Bokuto urged him on. “Please!”  
“Yes”, Kuroo answered, his voice firm. “I wish to make a contract with you to save Bokuto’s life from the curse.”

If the Phoenix hadn’t had a beak, Kuroo was sure it would have grinned grimly.

“Come forth, then.”

Light floated from the Phoenix, and into Kuroo’s chest. His fingers tingled as his magic – _all_ of it – left his body to nourish the counter-spell of the Phoenix. It felt strange, to no longer have his magic.

“The contract is sealed”, the mythical bird said, “now turn and go back before sunrise.”

They bowed, and Bokuto almost crushed Kuroo in his hug, tears streaming down his face.

“I love you so much, Tetsu”, he said.  
“Anything for one minute more with you”, Kuroo replied with a smile.


End file.
